


Alpha & Omega

by Jenshih_Blue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenshih_Blue/pseuds/Jenshih_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accepts his destiny and in doing so faces the future with his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha & Omega

**Author's Note:**

> AU after Season 4 Premiere “Lazarus Rising” & Season 2 “Houses of the Holy” contains religious theories possibly upsetting to some people. Originally posted to Live Journal September 2009.

He knows he has to tell, Dean. To have Ruby tell him is a slap in the face, a harsh reminder of what he had done since he witnessed his brother ripped to shreds by an invisible force from the depths of hell. But even Ruby had no idea what he’d really done. The things he would have done to bring his brother back whole and complete. He’s never known a love in his life as great as his love for Dean; not even Jessica filled him this deeply and stanchly.

Once long ago, it seems now, he stood on the steps of a beleaguered church, its spiral winding up into the bitter gray winter sky, and confessed to Dean that he prayed. The look in Dean’s eyes had said it all—you pray? How can you believe in that? He’d spent the next few days arguing with him about the validity of God and angels, but it never seemed Dean swayed in his opinion of a higher power. For a man who used the holiest of languages to banish evil to hell, Sam found the whole damn argument inane.

Sam didn’t seem to hold the power in his hands to convince Dean one way or another and by the end; he found himself doubting his faith. It was in that moment Dean had come to him and confessed what he’d witnessed on a dark stretch of street he was unable to explain. He’d never elaborated, but the look in Dean’s eyes had given back Sam some of his hope. _God’s will_ , Dean had said nearly choking on the words as they tumbled from his lips.

It was after Lilith had fled in terror Sam realized what Ruby had said was part truth and part lie. After all, she was a demon and as such, she could use his fears against him. He’d accepted Bobby’s help to bury Dean in the soft rich earth outside of Pontiac despite Bobby’s pleas to the contrary. All he’d said was Dean would need a body when he came back. He’d said the words without thinking and the look of horror on Bobby’s face had been enough for him to regret them.

That was when he’d fled, losing Bobby among the fields of corn, and soybeans, as he headed south to a tiny watering hole in Tennessee lost in the Blue Ridge Mountains. It was a shantytown, nameless and unseen by the outside world. It was only visible for the true believers who had no other place to turn. He knew the power inside him was strong enough to hold back an ancient demon like Lilith and hide his thoughts from a witch turned demon like Ruby. He let his power guide him through the twisting back roads and thickly forested mountainside until he reached the highest spot in the mountains.

He recalled now as he tracked Dean and Bobby with that same power, how he’d stepped from the Impala and inhaled, pine, cedar, earthy and rich in the late evening spring air. On that ridge, steeped in the gathering mists of twilight, Sam Winchester lifted the final gate, and allowed the power to flow. It tickled along his skin, a light flash of foxfire that gave him a glow that only another of his people would be able to see. Working his way into the woods, he travelled the barely there path for what seemed hours until above the trees he spotted a twirl of ashy smoke, spiraling upward, and eventually he could see the outline of an ancient cabin, its windows a glow with firelight.

The old woman wasn’t surprised when he stepped through the open door and into her sanctuary in the least, “Been waitin’ for you.” Without another word, she stood from the rocker, and shuffled to him. When she lifted her face, he bit his lip at the opaque sheen of her blind human eyes. Her creased face lit up with a smile and she nodded, “Stronger than the last ‘un that came knockin’ at my door. You bring ol’ Martha somethin’, child of light?”

“Yes,” he’d replied as he reached beneath his tee shirt and drew out Dean’s amulet, pulling it over his head, and laying it in the woman’s wrinkled palms. “Is it—“

“Hush, child,” Martha whispered, her fingers moving deftly over the brass surface. “Oh, my, you have done your homework.” Her unseeing gaze lifted to his face as she stroked the metal. “You did your homework then you knowing who I am.”

Sam could only nod for to speak her name was to break the spell. He’d found her story his last year at Stanford, when the dreams had started about Jessica. It was purely by accident or at least he’d thought so at the time. Now he wasn’t so sure.

“I was chosen by the creator to pass on the secrets of the light and darkness. Those beings that carry the balance among them are the blessed ones.” She turned and shuffled away into the shadows of the room, amulet captured between her gnarled fingers. Settling down in the chair, she reached in her apron pocket and pulled out a pouch then turned to stare at him with those eerie eyes. “You coming, child, or you want him to rot with them devils in the pit?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam moved to her side, and it was then he saw the sigil traced on the floor in chalk, and he knew that he’d been right. “You can bring him back?” he questioned.

Martha laughed, the sound clear as if it were spring water, rushing over crystalline rock. “Not me, child, not you either. Course the creator will listen if you call being as you’re one of the special ones, Samuel, just like I was.”

She’d reached out her hand grasping his, pouch of rawhide laying open in her lap, and from the folds of her skirt pulled a silver dagger the blade inscribe with what appeared to be numerous letters in at least three languages including Aramaic. Without question, he turned his hand over in her grasp and she ran the blade over his palm, blood welling around the silver, and then she held up the blade her voice raspy as she spoke.

“As it is above, so shall it be below.” Slamming the knife down it pierced the center of the sigil they both sat in. She grasped the pouch, sprinkling the mix of herbs along the cut, and as the herbs soaked in Sam’s blood, she tossed the bag into the fire, flames leaping and dancing. As if in response, the line of blood and herbs flared in a silver blue flame. “Call out, child, call out to him.”

Sam did call out, his fingers curling around the amulet that she now dangled above the flames in his palm and even if he hadn’t memorized those ancient passages long ago in the dusty stacks of Stanford’s library, he felt them like fire in his blood. He called in a voice he’d never heard before and he pleaded. Later when the demons he’d been hunting in Nashville with a resurrected Ruby had fled north, he understood what was happening. Ruby hadn’t though—she had no way of knowing what he’d done that night in the mountains.

He parked the Impala out of sight of the barn where Bobby and Dean conjured something neither understood. Since that night in the mountains, he’d known what he’d done. None of them understood the truths of the holy books and Ruby—well she thought she had him trapped in her snare. As he walked towards the barn, silver-blue lightening ripping open the sky, he prayed again, remembering something Pastor Jim had told him long ago.

_“Revelations tells the truth, son, although it is cloaked in mysticism and poetic language. You see Jesus wasn’t the son of God in the true sense of the word, but rather the human embodiment of the power of the creator. His kindness and compassion sent to earth first and with the second coming, we shall see the creator’s other face. The truth is best worded when they speak of Jesus as the embodiment of God’s love in the form of the lamb and when he returns in Revelations 5:5 he does so as not just the lamb slaughtered, but also the lion of Judah.”_

Even Pastor Jim didn’t know the truth completely, no man ever had. Jesus was the human embodiment of the creator, a portion of his power given human form, but upon returning one form could not contain his power. Being as the Angels of God were warriors only the Lion could look upon them or hear their true voice.

Castiel had no idea why the Lord had truly sent him or he would have never called out to Dean once, much less twice. Only together, could they stand before a true Angel and not turn to ash. Sam smiled to himself and sadness crept into his eyes.

Who could have foreseen that he would have been the Lion half of the Lamb?

~Finis~


End file.
